


I Know What You're Thinking

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Forced Affirmations, High Rise Apartment, Magical Realism, Mentions of Death, Mindbreaking, Orgasm Control, Shy to Bold, Urban Fantasy, sex against the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The story takes place in an alternative modern timeline where people still speak formally yet technology has progressed to at least around mid-90s standards. In this world, people are occasionally born with certain magical abilities that come with special names. The performer in the script is known as a 'reader' because he has the power to read minds. The listener is a 'future seeker' or 'seeker' since she has the ability to change the future by willing her thoughts into reality.Since the listeners' power is quite dangerous,  she eventually tracks down the Reader to attempt to learn how to control it. He eventually agrees to train her, but he believes that certain lessons can only be taught through that powerful longing of lust...
Relationships: M4F - Relationship, MDom - Relationship, Mentor/student - Relationship, Strangers to Lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	I Know What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

I know what you're thinking. 

Yeah, I'm a reader, but that's not why I know it. Your face wears only regret.

You keep wondering if you made a mistake. Maybe you got off at the wrong subway stop. Maybe it was the wrong apartment number. 

Except you didn't. And in your heart, you know it. Magic isn't glamorous, dear. It's not a truth that I expect to have to teach you.

There will be no books lined with leather or marble stairs with mahogany banisters. Nothing you want to learn exists there. It's all with me in this stained apartment between the wine bottles and daytime talk shows. You can find what you seek next to that chair of unfolded clothes. 

Ever so mundane yet you would not have denied it if it was ever anything otherwise. The explanations were too simple. They were your comfort from the horrifying truth. 

The old song that you know well. That girl in your college course. Beaming smile for that A on her paper. In a moment of jealousy, you wished her dead. Nothing sinister. Just a fleeting thought. Yet the next day she was gone. 

Just a coincidence you told yourself. A simple traffic accident and nothing more. 

Except it wasn't. Nor was it when the building that you were standing next to last week suddenly caught on fire. You wished for it. You don't know how or why you did, but suddenly it was so. 

Reality bends to your whims yet never your commands. I realize that you don't fully believe my words yet. Your mind still fights to maintain the quieting illusion of coincidence. 

Well, you must rid yourself of that if you're ever to maintain control. It remains impossible now because you continue to refuse what you are. 

You don't have to say anything. I know that you will not speak the name, but you are still a future seeker. It's the one reality that even your mind can't deny. 

And you will be more powerful than me. I can only know that world as it is but you have the power to change it. All it takes is a second thought. 

Much like the one that you're having now. But you can't wish me away, my dear. You've already come too far. 

Yes, I know the reason for the journey too. You have a right to be afraid. If they were to discover what you are, then they would kill you. There is no question. 

But fear will not ease your tired mind and I will not keep you safe. Your nature is untamable and so it will remain unless you choose to tame it. 

You may leave if you wish, of course. I have no interest in someone who doesn't want my services. So, that option always remains. I won't even tell the authorities. 

But uncontrolled, your mind presents a danger to yourself and others. You will kill again. You'll try to deny once more when you do, but it will still happen. And before long, it will break you too. 

However, none of that matters. I know that you won't leave and the choice has nothing to do with the reason that you came. For the first time in your life, you're tempted. It was only a brief glimpse, but you're beginning to see the power that might lie before you. And some tiny part of your soul, a part that you keep under lock and key, wants it. 

As a reader, I can look into your mind's eye. But I still don't need to recognize the truth. No one should want the power to determine the fate of the world. Yet you have it...

(whisper) And yet you do. 

Then let me teach you. Our abilities are different but the mechanisms are the same. I trust that you have done your research. I've trained others. They remain as unassuming as you. The old bird lady in the park. The waitress who gave you a wink as she served you coffee. 

You already sense what my power tells me with certainty; we exist but only in the shadows. Daring to control the world only briefly when everything else is lacking. You're too shy to ask for anything more, but even to do that, you'll have to be braver than you've ever been. 

You'll have to give yourself to me. I mean all of you. If you were to know power, then you will first know it through lust. 

*kiss*

However unconventional the method, you must crave your mind's inner-longing enough to make it so. You must lose yourself to your sense, letting go of any attempt at restraint. You must be mine, unquestioningly, unwaveringly, mine. Your mind will seek only what it will obey and that will be me. 

My kiss...

*kiss*

My touch...

*kiss*

It's already enough to make your legs start to tremble. 

Of course, you could still walk away right now. You may at any point. I won't stop you. 

But you'll stay. 

You'll tell yourself that you're not this type of girl. You don't dare walk into strangers' apartments alone. You don't kiss men that you've just met. You don't stare into someone's eyes and suddenly decide to let them have their way with you...

You don't normally, but tonight you will. Tonight you will forget everything that you once were. That awkward cautious girl exists no more. Whatever is left, she belongs to me. Tonight I will decide what you will be and how you will serve. 

That is the trick to practicing this art, my dear. To truly be oneself, you must kill yourself. Not in body, but in mind. you must forget order and convention. You must no longer aim to succeed but only be. For a moment, nothing will exist but the pleasure of my lips. 

*kissing* 

And you will take it without judgment. None of the shame that you have been taught applies. The world is new. Your possibilities are mine. 

You will obey me. And you will look me in the eye even if I have to force your chin with my hand. 

See me, dear. See what you have always denied. 

However reluctant, you want this. Your eyes can't lie. 

(laughing) And neither can your cunt. I can already see the answer forming in your mind, but touch does bring new certainties...

Spread your legs for me. I want to feel you properly.

Mhmm...Yes, already soaked through your panties. I'm not surprised. After all, you are still untouched. 

Oh no, dear. I'm not reading. Your body is telling me more than your mind ever could. The slightest graze on your clit makes you shiver...

And if I rub harder...

Then you begin to shake.

And tremble

And maybe even whimper. 

Well, that isn't enough, my dear. We must push you to the brink of longing. I want you to think of nothing but the throbbing in that sweet little cunt. Only then will it be true. Only when you want it more than anything else. 

(teasing) But not quite yet, I think. Not when I can do so much more to tease you. 

Ah, you will not whine. You will only obey. For the moment, your mind belongs to me and I want to show it what you cannot dare to imagine. 

*kissing*

You've never thought about a naked man before, have you? One of those things that you always pushed away, like anytime you wanted to hurt someone. 

But you can't hide from it anymore, can you? You want me on top of you, my bare flesh against yours, eyes glaring into yours and demanding that you take every inch of my cock. 

It scares you but not enough for you to quite let the image go. Nor should you. That fear is your old self. The self that feels shame. And if you truly want my cock, you will rid yourself of that embarrassment. 

You will not fear what you want. You may fear me...

But only if I decide to make you...

*kissing*

Undress for me. No shyness. No modesty. You don't understand how enchanting you are yet, but it doesn't matter. Show me anyway. Show me that passion that I know is inside you. 

Even if you don't believe me, you know that you want to feel it. 

Yes, everything. Panties too. I won't wait. I'm done with starting slow. I want all of you, right now. 

That's it. Keep going. And don't you dare feel any shame. I'll know if you even think it. And if you do...

Then I will not do a thing to satisfy you tonight. 

Hurry then before your mind as too long to think. 

Come back to my arms. Let me touch this magnificent creature. 

*kissing*

(laughing) You still want to see me naked. Well, I will return the favor when I'm good and ready. 

Besides, I'm not sure that you want it quite badly enough. It has been a while since I've heard you whimper...

*kissing*

And I'd rather make you moan. 

I don't think that teasing your clit is going to be enough anymore. I'll just have to put a finger inside you. 

Yes, I'll be gentle. It's your first time. But I doubt you'll need it. Not with how badly your soaking. 

See? Didn't hurt you at all. I bet I could slip in two. 

No, not yet. I want you to imagine how it might feel first. I've already given you a taste. I want you to imagine how it will feel to have my fingers hitting all your most sensitive spots, making you hot and excited as you squirm under my grasp. 

Think of how much you want it. Think of nothing else. 

Now beg for me. Beg for me to give your pleasure. 

Mhmm..not quite enough. 

Scream it. 

You heard me, scream it. 

Mhmm...Good girl. I suppose that you've earned my touch. 

*kissing*

Two fingers to stretch you then. Since you've been so good, I'll even let my thumb play with your clit. 

Slow circles. Just to tempt you more as you clench around my hand. 

Moan for me. 

I know it feels even better than you could ever dream. 

(laughing) That's how the game works, dear. You imagine the longing sensation of it all and then everything becomes true. 

And the lust grows deeper. 

As my fingers start to make you sore. 

*kissing*

But there's no doubt in your mind. You don't want me to stop. 

(laughing) Even if you're shaking so hard now that you can barely stand. 

But you don't care...

You only want to see me naked. 

Well, I'll have to pull my hand away from your aching little cunt again. 

Mhmm...no cumming yet, darling. This is about getting what you want. And you have to earn that. 

You have to see it and make it real. And if you want me here, standing before you, naked and ravenous to fuck you, then I had better see it in your mind's eye. 

I don't need to read you again. I just need to see that sly knowing smile cross your face...

And I'll give you what you want. 

Good thing too because my cock is already hard. 

Yes, I'll take off my pants so you can see for yourself. 

Tsk, we are getting demanding. 

Well, remember, I'm still in control. 

*kissing*

So take a good look at that cock. Imagine how it feels as you run it through your fingers. 

Yes, that's it. 

You may touch it. Just soft and slow. 

Mhmm...Good girl. 

Feel how excited it is for you. Trace every inch with your palm. 

I want you to remember it. Remember how my hands felt on your waist. Remember how my eyes are bearing down on you demanding more. 

Keep moving your fingers across my cock...

And stare. 

This is what you wanted. But soon it will again become imagination. 

Oh, I will still fuck you. But you need to learn to see as your mind does. 

*kiss*

And that involves a little more effort. 

Turn around and face the window.

Good and look down at the cars racing past. 

Remember that you're above them. You're here with me, more than you ever thought that you would be. 

You have power. It's okay to admit it even in your obedience to me, you have power. You exist outside of the world that demands so of you. You can think of yourself as more than you've ever dreamed. 

Think it now. Think of yourself as the kind of girl who presses herself against that window, because it doesn't matter anymore. This was about what you want, not what people will think. 

You're beautiful. You know it. You want to show the world. 

And I want to fuck you. I want fuck you right up against the window. I don't care who sees. 

So, show me just how brave you can be. Press yourself up against the glass, brests and all. I want the world to see. 

Yes, you may shiver at first. The window is cold, but your body will warm it up. 

And my cock will warm you. 

Stick out your hips. I want to get a nice look at your ass while I fuck you. 

Good girl. Picture my cock sliding into your greedy little pussy...

*moaning as you enter*

And you shall have it. 

And it will feel even better than my fingers. 

Mmhmm..A bit tender at first because you're new. 

But you will still take my cock like you were made for it. 

Oh, aren't you now? 

Then ride it too. 

Move your hips. 

Show me that you want it. 

That you want me to take you from behind. 

Picture what it looks like from afar...

Me ramming myself into you...

Over and over. 

Think about how my eyes look...

Haunted in their lust...

Wanting to give you even more. 

Or think about the people walking outside. 

They don't see you, but you see them. 

And you know something that they don't. 

You know how good this feels...

To have my rock-hard cock inside you as you tremble...

Almost trying to grip the glass...

Even though you can't. You're stuck. Pinned under my control. 

Maybe someone even sees you, the lady in the building across the street. 

Maybe she's watching you taking my cock like the good little girl that you are. 

Maybe she's judging you...

But that doesn't matter. She only wants to be you. She only wants what you have. 

And you know it. This is the new you. 

Say goodbye to that girl who hid behind sweaters. 

You won't hide from yourself anymore. You won't hide from anyone. 

Let the world see how beautiful you are. 

Let them see how much you want this. 

Have it take over your mind. Think of nothing else. 

Just me and this moment. 

That desperate heat in your cunt. 

Imagine how good it would feel to cum with me inside you. 

Just think about the pure pleasure. 

Think it, dream it, and then let yourself have it. 

Just like you want...

Cum for me. 

Cum for me now. 

Give in so I can fill up. 

Please. 

Now. 

*orgasm or improv orgasm*

(panting) Oh, good girl. Good girl. Good girl. 

(laughing) I think I'm going to enjoy training you. 

Yes, that was your first lesson. 

Yes, truly. There wasn't too much magic but it was meant to teach the first trick to practice the art, to trust yourself. And I think, at least with me, you just might from now on. 

(whispering) So let the games begin.


End file.
